Shall Never Surender
by Mary-Paradise
Summary: Despues de los eventos que pasaron, Nero y Kyrie tienen que empezar desde cero ¿Podra Nero darle a Kyrie lo que desea o su devil bringer y sus poderes demoniacos seran un impedimiento? ¿Estaran juntos despues de todo?


**Y aqui vamos con una nueva historia :33 Hace poco jugué este juego y me encanto xD No me considero Otaku, pero de verdad tenia que escribir sobre estos dos. **

**Born to die y The Reason seguiran! No se preocupen :3 **

**Bueno, aqui va! Disfruten :) **

**Capitulo Uno: Una nueva vida.**

Nero estaba realmente feliz, que sentía que podría volar en cualquier momento. Para ser un tipo rudo y egocéntrico, él amaba a Kyrie. Su sonrisa, su inocencia, su forma de ser, su dulzura, sus ojos… él había peleado para salvarla, y cuando pensó que le había fallado, el recibe una segunda oportunidad.

Y desde que la tuvo en sus brazos, él se prometió que nunca volvería a ponerla en peligro.

Y ahí estaban los dos juntos, tomados de la mano en el lugar donde todo había empezado, viendo el color azul del cielo. Nero le dirigió la mirada a Kyrie.

Ella tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Nero, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas por la vergüenza. Nero no era un hombre de sonrisas y buenos deseos, pero con Kyrie una sonrisa era sincera. Y sus ojos azules se volvían más cálidos.

-Kyrie…- ella se estremeció por como Nero había pronunciado su nombre. Como una caricia o el batido de unas alas.

Y era cierto. Nero estaba igual o peor de nervioso que Kyrie. Su futuro estaba tan incierto, tan borroso, que no sabían ninguno de los dos para dónde ir, solo sabían que querían permanecer juntos. Donde sea, contra quien sea, pero juntos.

-¿Estas segura de… nosotros? –pregunto con timidez Nero. Era una faceta que Kyrie nunca había visto. Se veía… vulnerable. Como cuando se conocieron.

_Flashback_

_-Kyrie… tenemos que presentarte a alguien- Kyrie volteo a ver a su madre, prestándole atención ya que estaba jugando. La mama de Kyrie la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala, donde estaba su padre, su hermano Credo y alguien más, pero no podía verlo, ya que se ocultaba detrás de su padre._

_-Cariño, él es Nero. Se quedara con nosotros un tiempo – un niño de cabellos plateados y de ojos azules la miro asustado. Kyrie, que siempre había sido dulce con todo mundo, le sonrió. _

_Nero parpadeo rápidamente, como si realmente estuviera sorprendido. Y lo estaba. Por primera vez, Nero pudo verse reflejado en los ojos de alguien. _

_Su relación era distinta a la que tenía con Credo, ya que al ser de la misma edad que Kyrie, el compartía los mismos gustos con ella. Se volvieron los mejores amigos, y Nero creció solo confiando en Kyrie._

_Aunque a Nero le costó acoplarse a su nueva familia, su relación con Kyrie fue creciendo en base al cariño y la familia, para luego transformarse en amor._

_Y esa vulnerabilidad dejo de existir, para volverse en una determinación y en el encanto de Nero, que era lo que más le gustaba a Kyrie, entre otras cosas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ella extendió una mano hacia su mejilla, para luego acariciarla con ternura. Vio con deleite como las mejillas de Nero se ruborizaban un poco.

-Te quiero, Nero. Seas como seas, sea como sea la situación en la que estemos, yo siempre lo hare. Eres mi amigo, mi familia y ahora… - no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la vergüenza la invadió.

Nero tomo su rostro entre sus manos, cuidando que su mano derecha no llegara a herirla. Sus rostros estaban acercándose uno al otro, y las miradas se intensificaron. La timidez de ambos se intensifico, pero al cerrar sus ojos, los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Se besaron con suavidad, con ternura. Dos adolescentes que empezaban a descubrir lo que era el amor. Nero no se pudo resistir profundizar el beso, deslizando su lengua los labios de Kyrie. Lo hizo con suavidad, para no asustarla y para no echarlo a perder.

Kyrie suspiro entre ese beso tan esperado, abrazando la cintura de Nero. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo insuficiente, se separaron, riendo tenuemente con sus frentes recargadas, con los ojos cerrados.

-Pienso que la espera valió la pena –dijo Nero en broma, provocando de Kyrie se riera. Entonces, ella se separó. Su sonrisa se fue secando hasta fruncir el ceño. Nero se alarmo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto. Kyrie lo tomo de la mano y se pusieron a caminar, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al edificio destruido y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Nero simplemente la miraba, esperando a que ella le dijera lo que pensaba.

-Nero… ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? –pregunto con la voz llena de preocupación. La sorpresa de Kyrie fue grande cuando Nero se rio, pero se detuvo al ver la reacción de Kyrie.

-Lo siento, Kyrie… pero pienso que no deberíamos preocuparnos de eso ahora, cariño –dijo con la voz llena de seguridad, tal como lo caracterizaba.

Pero Kyrie no estaba segura y él lo noto. Extendió su brazo derecho hasta su rostro, y le dedico una tierna caricia. Kyrie recargo su cabeza en su brazo, cosa que hizo que Nero se estremeciera.

Era tan frágil, tan inocente, que si el no prestaba atención podía llegar a lastimarla. Era cuando de verdad deseaba ser normal para Kyrie, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si no fuera por su condición, él nunca la hubiera rescatado. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Dante.

-Siempre voy a cuidar de ti, Kyrie. Confía en mi – le pidió, logrando que sus ojos se volvieran más penetrantes.

Kyrie atrapo la mano derecha de Nero y la puso en su regazo.

-Nero, confió en ti. Nunca dude de ti, ni siquiera cuando supe de tu condición –dijo lo último acariciando su brazo derecho - Solo estoy preocupada, y han pasado tantas cosas que… que siento que si tu no estuvieras aquí, yo perdería la cabeza –le dijo siendo honesta con él.

-Kyrie, cuando te llevaron, yo me sentí de la misma manera. Parecía que todo nos separaba, y te había puesto en peligro –ella lo iba a interrumpir, pero el negó la cabeza- Sé que piensas que no es así, pero así fue. Ellos supieron cómo llegar a chantajearme. Voy a cuidar de ti, pero por ahora no puedo preocuparme por nada más…- tomo el hermoso rostro de Kyrie y le planto un beso en la frente – lo único que quiero es estar contigo… lo demás vendrá después- Kyrie suspiro, tranquila y contenta por el amor que Nero le profesaba.

-Te quiero-susurro ella, logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente. El sonrió con diversión y coquetería, para luego cambiarla por una tímida.

-Yo también te quiero- increíblemente, Nero estaba tímido. Era la primera vez que le decía a una persona sus sentimientos, y era más importante porque esa persona era Kyrie.

Se levantaron y volvieron a tomarse de la mano, los dedos de ella entrelazados con los azules de él.

Y aunque todo estaba en ruinas, y la seguridad había desgastado, había algo que los dos tenían en común: el amor que se tenían.

Y la esperanza, sobre todo la esperanza.


End file.
